Doppelganger
by The Lotus Black
Summary: “Let’s stop playing this cat and mouse game. You know in the end I’m going to defeat you. There’s no point in trying to change the inevitable, Scourge.”


Scourge is my most favorite character ever. I'm just sick of reading all these stories about him randomly falling in love or raping someone. He's not like that at all – He's misunderstood and unloved. At least, that's how I see him.

Anyway, I worked really hard on my description and grammar, so criticism would be lovely. The plot's really simple, (Maybe a little too simple for what I'm used to), and I'm pretty sure I've kept everyone in character, (Except for Scourge, lawl.) But, if you find something you don't like, lemme know.

Kudos to Revwal for helping me!

Scourge and Co. belong to Archie/SEGA  
Sally belongs to DIC…right?  
Sonic and Co. belong to SEGA/Sonic Team  
All References to Tomb Raider: Underworld belong to Eidos/Crystal Dynamics

**Prelude to Mjolnir**

There were few people in the world that could stand up to the might of Sonic the Hedgehog. Save for Dr. Robotnik, Scourge was the only person equal enough in every way to challenge him. And, they both knew that.

But, with his squad having abandoned him, and his crown having been destroyed, he was no longer a threat. The green hedgehog had been placed in an interdimensional prison under the watchful eye of Zonic, a robotic counterpart. No one had been able to escape this cell. The solitude drove most of its victims insane before they could.

Scourge wasn't going to end up like them. He wouldn't be another corpse added to the pile.

As a matter of fact, the silence of his cell was comforting. He enjoyed it. He had finally found a quiet place where he wouldn't be bothered, to just think, to calculate his next move, to figure out what he could do to get out. He'd escape somehow. And when he did, Sonic would be sorry.

The blue bastard had stripped him of his power, and even had the guts to escort him to Zonic himself. He was always so cocky and prideful. Why? Because he helped people… _Constantly_. And, they rewarded him greatly for that. He lived in a palace, he ate the best food, he had the best friends, and – Perhaps what angered him most – He had his family.

Every time Scourge thought about that smug cobalt grin, his blood boiled with anger. Why was he treated better? Why did he get everything? What about everyone else? What did he provide for them? A little bit of safety? That's it!

The green hedgehog never had that luxury. He never had a loving family, trustworthy friends, gourmet food, or any of that. He'd admit that he was jealous, envious of the better life, but he didn't want an "Oliver Twist"-like ending. He wanted Sonic to be miserable. He wanted Sonic to feel the same pain he had when he lost the love of his parents. He wanted Sonic to be hated, loathed for the person he's become. He wanted Sonic to feel dejected, like he had every day of his childhood. He wanted Sonic to feel what it was like to be just like him: cold, lonely, and unloved.

But there was more to it than that; his sole purpose in life wasn't to make his blue double despondent. Truthfully, he wanted the entire _world_ to fear him. He wanted everyone to tremble in terror at the mere mention of his name. He wanted to indulge himself in the luxury he had wanted so dearly as a child –Money, power, and respect. He wanted Sonic to witness firsthand the torture of his friends and family.

That's what Scourge wanted.

Obviously, he couldn't achieve his goal locked up in this prison. His hands were always cuffed behind his back, and were only occasionally removed so he could eat. The bars in front of him reached up to the ceiling – The gaps were too small for him to squeeze through. Even _if_ he was able to get through, an electric force field blocked his way to freedom. Zonic wasn't always watching him, which he could probably use to an advantage. If only he had a bed frame. Then he'd be able to piece together some sort of device to assist him…

Unfortunately, he didn't have that bed frame; just a simple, lumpy-looking cot he had ignored during the twenty-two hours he's been here. There had to be another way.

To start with, he crouched to the ground. He stepped over the cuffs and relaxed with his hands now in front of him. Scourge strained as he pulled his arms apart, but eventually broke the links that bonded his limbs together. He did away with the uncomfortable cuffs and rubbed his sore wrists. He studied the structure of the bars for the second time, and a third, and a fourth, and a fifth, trying to pinpoint its weakest area.

No one really knew this, but Scourge _planned_ to be here. It was the quickest way to get to Northern Mercia. He just had to get out of this cell, but how? He could easily knock Zonic down and attempt to make a run for it, but he didn't know the area well enough to make a hasty escape. Maybe he could use some sort of aerial attack. He was best at those, and would do a great deal of damage if he aimed correctly. Then he could snatch the keys for the force field while the robot was down. He just needed a distraction. Like, food, maybe.

Come to think of it, he was a little hungry.

There was a button on the side of his cell he could press whenever he needed something. He pushed it, and situated his hands behind his back. The robot entered the chamber, and typed something into the keypad on the wall. It temporarily deactivated the transparent, blue barrier. "What is it?"

Scourge shrugged, being careful not to change his composure – That damned robot could sense anything. "I'm famished. Could you bring me something?" By now, the field had automatically reactivated. Zonic followed a hallway to his left. The green hedgehog waited for a brief moment, then bashed through the bars with a spindash. The loud crash would immediately catch the other's attention, so he had to move quickly. Things always went the way he planned. At least, at first they did. He often didn't think his plans all the way through – But if that was ever the case, he'd find a way to secure his safety. He _did_ work better when forced to think on his feet.

He ran down the right corridor, ignoring the barricade for now. It led to a small room filled with television screens that showed the inside of his cell. Scourge jumped onto the wall, pushed off of it, and landed on another adjacent to it. He climbed onto a niche in the corner and stayed there, his breath light. The robot rushed into the room and glanced at the security cameras rather than scanning the vicinity. The hedgehog jumped down and harshly kicked the back of Zonic's head. The force sent the android flying forward into one of the televisions before him. Excited sparks of electricity flew out from the robot and was intensified by the monitor. Scourge covered his face with his arms until the explosion was over.

The green hedgehog snatched a keychain off the table and made his way back to the wall that blocked his way. Now, which one was it? Red? No. Purple… Blue? The keypad clicked and the force field disappeared. He twirled the keys around his finger as he casually made his leave.

It was a beautiful day.

Oh, the irony.

* * *

I forgot to mention that this takes place after Sonic the Hedgehog Comic Issue 196.


End file.
